familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ganjam district
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Odisha | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | seat_type = Headquarters | seat = Chhatrapur | government_type = | governing_body = | leader_title1 = Collector | leader_name1 = Shri Krishna Kumar, IAS | leader_title2 = Member of Parliament | leader_name2 = Siddhanta Mahapatra, BJD | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_rank = | area_total_km2 = 8070.6 | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_total = 3520151 | population_as_of = 2011 | population_rank = 1st | population_density_km2 = 429 | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_title1 = Official | demographics1_info1 = Oriya, Hindi, English | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = PIN | postal_code = 761 xxx | registration_plate = OD-07 | blank1_name_sec1 = Nearest city | blank1_info_sec1 = Bhubaneswar | blank2_name_sec1 = Sex ratio | blank2_info_sec1 = 981 ♂/♀ | blank3_name_sec1 = Literacy | blank3_info_sec1 = 71.88% | blank4_name_sec1 = Lok Sabha constituency | blank4_info_sec1 = Berhampur | blank5_name_sec1 = Vidhan Sabha constituency | blank5_info_sec1 = 7 |Berhampur Chhatrapur Chikiti Gopalpur Mohana Paralakhemundi Ramagiri}} | blank1_name_sec2 = Precipitation | blank1_info_sec2 = | website = | footnotes = }} Ganjam district ( , is a district in the Indian state of Odisha located on the border of Andhra Pradesh. Ganjam's total area is 8,070 km² (3,116 mi²). Its population is approximately 2,704,056. Ganjam is known for its beaches bordering the Bay of Bengal, the most famous ones being Gopalpur (a famous tourist destination) and Dhavaleshwar. The most populous city in Ganjam, Berhampur, is famous for silver filigree and silk sarees woven with gold and silver threads. The district headquarters is Chhatrapur. Ganjam is divided into three subdivisions Chhatrapur, Berhampur, and Bhanjanagar. The The Imperial Gazetteer of India 1908 lists Ganjam, along with the Thanjavur and South Canara districts, as the three districts of the Madras Presidency where Brahmins were most numerous. As of 2011 it is the most populous district of Odisha (out of 30). History Undivided Ganjam district included present Gajapati district and also parts of Srikakulam district of Andhra Pradesh before 1950. In 1950, Srikakulam district was organised by separating Srikakulam and Tekkali areas from Ganjam district and Palakonda area from Visakhapatnam district. In 1992, Paralakhemundi, Kasinagar and Ramagiri Udayagiri areas were separated from Ganjam district and organised as Gajapati district. At first, Gopalpur-on-Sea has been headquarters of Ganjam district and later Chhatrapur was made as headquarters. The district is currently a part of the Red Corridor. Geography Major towns Aska, Ballipadar, Bellaguntha, B.D.Pur Sasan, Bhanjanagar, Brahmapur, Buguda, Chhatrapur, Chikitigarh, Dharakote, Digapahandi, Gandola, Ganjam, Gopalpur Hinjilicut, Jagannath Prasad, Kabisuryanagar, Khalikote, Kodala, Kukudakhandi, Makundapur, Patrapur, Polasara, Purusottampur, Sanakhemundi, Sheragada, Sorada, Makarjhola, Rambha, Keshpur, Gangapur. kanheipur. Economy In 2006 the Ministry of Panchayati Raj named Ganjam one of the country's 250 most backward districts (out of a total of 640). It is one of the 19 districts in Odisha currently receiving funds from the Backward Regions Grant Fund Programme (BRGF). Culture Notable residents of the past * Kavi Samrat Upendra Bhanja * Sri Krishna Simha, Raja of Dharakot, (c. 1739-1828) wrote a Mahabharata in Sanskritized Oriya, which remains well known today. * Sri Jadumani Mahapatra (1781-1866), poet, painter, and wit, was born in the village Mathura in central Ganjam. * Kavisurya Baladeva Ratha, the great nineteenth century composer of songs, was born in Badakhemundi, now known as Kavisuryanagar. * Biju Patnaik * Aneppu Parasuramdas Patro: Justice Party leader and Education Minister in the Raja of Panagal government who is remembered for bringing about Communal G. O. 613 which introduced caste-based communal reservations for the first time in British India. * V. V. Giri: former President of India * Laxman Nayak * Ranganath Dash * Chakara Bisoyi * Dohara Bisoyi * Biswanath Das: 1st prime minister of Odisha. Notable residents of the present * Bikram Keshari Arukh, Law & Rural Development Minister. * Chandra Sekhar Sahu, Politician * Chintamani Dyan Samantraya, Former deputy speaker of the Odisha Legislative Assembly * Hayagriba Tripathy, Educationist, columnist, social reformer * Padmasri Dr Ghanashyam Mishra, Ayurvidic Doctor * Padmasri Dr Kota Harinarayana, Former Director, Light Combat Aircraft & Former Vice-Chancellor, Central University of Hyderabad. * Rani Sungyani Kumari Devi, MLA * Siddhanta Mahapatra, Film Actor, Politician * Somanatha Rath, Politician * Sarata Chandra Kar , MD OF WIZER ELECTRONICS RESERCH PVT LTD RESERCHER FOR RENUABLE ENERGY UTILIZATION SOLAR,WIND,BIO MASS Places of interest * Maa Singhasani * Sri Jagannath Temple at Dharakote * Jaugada (Historical place of Ashok raja), at pandia. * Mausimaa Temple * Maa Taratarini Temple, Purusottampur * Taptapani (hot spring) * Bhetanai near Aska for the famous Black Bucks * Gopalpur-on-Sea * Balunkeswar Temple, B.D Pur * Budhakhol near Buguda * Dhabaleswar Temple * Mahuri Kalua * Siddha Bhairavi Temple and Sonpur beach (15 km from temple) * Kanaka Durga Thakurani Temple at Kodola Athagarh. * Maa Mahamayee Thakurani Temple at (Kabisurya Nagar) * Maa Narayani Temple * Panchama Ganesh Temple * Lord Lakshmi Nrusingh Temple, Bellaguntha * Maa bahada thakurani, manikyapur gahira mala, kanheipur Demographics According to the 2011 census Ganjam district has a population of 3,520,151, roughly equal to the nation of Lithuania or the US state of Connecticut. This gives it a ranking of 83rd in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 11.37%. Ganjam has a sex ratio of 981 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 71.88%. References External links * Category:Ganjam district